Bleach: A misteriosa chave da vida
by Nalu Sama
Summary: Naomi é uma misteriosa garota que vai trazer muitas confusões para Ichigo. Leião vocês terão ótimas surpresas.
1. Quem de fato é você?

Sobre a autora: Olá pessoal sou eu a nalu, para quem não me conhece eu tenho uma parceria com a ton ton na fic: Um novo amor e escrevo a fic: A verdade por trás de tudo

Sobre a autora: Olá pessoal sou eu a nalu, para quem não me conhece eu tenho uma parceria com a ton ton na fic: Um novo amor e escrevo a fic: A verdade por trás de tudo. Bom para quem não sabe eu adoro integrar personagens nos meu animes favoritos, desta vez trago a vocês a fic: Bleach: A misteriosa chave da vida. Que segue a linha do anime ou do manga, para essa fic criei a pequena Naomi, ai vai a ficha completa dela e depois o primeiro capitulo da história. Obrigada pela atenção e espero que se divirtão.

Nome: Shizuka Naomi

Idade: 15 anos

Cor de olhos: Lilás

Característica física: Magra, bonita, tem um peito razoavelmente bom (nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno), cabelos compridos e cor de rosa (bom o cabelo dela não é exatamente rosa como o da sakura de naruto, tá mais para cor melancia.), e dois riscos negros abaixo do olho esquerdo.

Gosta: Comer, gatos, coisas fofas e Yuchi (Huhu! Não vou estragar a surpresa e contar quem ele é, breve vocês saberão).

Não gosta: Hollows, roupa de shinigami e Kurosaki Ichigo.

Agora o primeiro capitulo, mas antes a legenda.

() comentários (in) úteis.

comentários um pouco mais úteis

_Pensamentos_

**GRITOS**

-- passagem de tempo

Capitilo1-Quem de fato é você?

Tudo começa na cidade de Karakura, na sala de aula:

Bom dia Naomi chan! Diz Orihime. Hã?(olha pros lados), ah bom dia Orihime chan. Como você está? Pergunta Inoue. Vou bem. Responde Naomi.

Até que de surpresa chega Kurosaki Ichigo:- Olá Inoue, você está bem? Sim Kurosaki kun. Só que essa inesperada chegada assusta Naomi. Ku-Kurosaki san?! Diz a pequena garota. Com medo a pequena sai correndo de medo.

O que deu nela? Pergunta Ichigo. Eu não sei? Responde Inoue.

Não ficou claro? Ela tem medo de você. Responde uma voz ao fundo. Rukia?!(surpreso). Mas por que ela teria medo de mim? Pergunta Ichigo indignado. Pode ser o seu cabelo laranja ou a sua cara de mau. Diz Rukia com uma cara sarcástica. **Eu não tenho cara de mau** (apontando para si). Responde Ichigo com raiva.

Em quanto isso, Naomi já está longe ela é bem rápida. Arf! Arf! Puxa levei um susto. Diz Naomi um pouco cansada. A pequena olha pro relógio e:- Ah! Meu Deus a hora (surpresa), eu devia estar na escola. Mas de repente, seu celular começa a apitar. Que coisa chata esse celular é doido de vez em quando começa a apitar, mas num é ninguém. Porém atrás da pequena garota um enorme "monstro" aparece.

**Kyaa! Que bicho é esse.** Diz a pequena muito assustada. **Não sabia que uma coisa dessas podia existir** (começa a correr).

Mesmo tentando fugir o "monstro" a agarra. Mas der repente uma pessoa de cabelos laranja, roupa preta e uma enorme espada na mão aparece:- **Hei! Seu Hollow desgraçado solte-a já!**

Naomi mesmo sofrendo com a dor de estar sendo apertada ela tenta ver quem é, mas não consegue enxergar direito. Ku-ro-sa-ki... San? Diz Naomi se esforçando muito para ver. Logo depois ela desmaiou. Como de costume Ichigo consegue matar o Hollow.

Ichigo, ela esta bem? Quem é essa mesmo? Pergunta Rukia. É a Naomi da nossa sala, mas ela não parece estar muito bem, vamos levá-la para a clinica do meu pai. Diz Ichigo um pouco preocupado.

--

Algumas horas depois Naomi acorda.

Mas o que? Pergunta à pequena. Você ficou bem machucada, mas agora está bem, que bom que o Ichigo te troce bem rápido. Diz Ishin. Uh? Ichigo? Está falando de Kurosaki Ichigo? Pergunta a pequena um tanto nervosa. Sim. Responde Ishin.

_Será que não era um sonho será que aquela pessoa de roupa preta era mesmo o Kurosaki san?_ Pensa Naomi.Bom me desculpe, mas qual o seu nome? Prazer eu sou Kurosaki Ishin.

Naomi nesse momento se assusta e sai correndo ela corre tão rápido que Ishin nem consegue para-la.

Mas o que? Puxa ela corre bem rápido pra quem está machucada. Diz Ishin.

--

No dia seguinte na escola, Naomi não vai à aula e Ichigo fica um pouco preocupado, pois ela pode ser atacada novamente por um Hollow.

Inoue você é amiga da Naomi não? Pergunta Ichigo. Sou sim Kurosaki kun, por quê? Nada, é que ela sofreu um... _Puxa o q eu digo que ela sofreu?_ Ela sofreu um acidente e o Ichigo ficou preocupado, não é Ichigo? Diz Rukia repentinamente. É sim, e eu queria saber onde ela mora. Diz Ichigo um pouco nervoso. Nossa a Naomi chan sofreu um acidente, mas eu não posso te ajudar Kurosaki kun porque ela nunca disse onde morava. Responde Inoue.

Quando nesse momento o celular de Rukia começa a apitar indicando que um Hollow está atacando. Ichigo! Diz Rukia. Ta bom eu sei. Responde Ichigo.

Os dois vão correndo, e ao chegar ao local onde estava o Hollow eles percebem que ele é maior que o normal, Ichigo começa a lutar contra ele, mas o hollow se defende, quando de repente um vulto aparece. Você é bem fraquinho em garoto? Hihi. Diz Uma voz misteriosa, porém familiar. Quando Ichigo percebe o hollow já foi morto e uma mulher de cabelos rosa está vindo em sua direção. Puxa esse é todo o seu poder moleque? Pergunta a mulher de cabelos rosa. Quem é você? (fala um pouco exaltado por ter sido "humilhado"). Pergunta Ichigo. Eu? Bom, sou a Naomi da sua sala seu baka. Responde a estranha. Naomi? Não pode ser a Naomi só é... Diz Ichigo que é interrompido nessa hora. Uma garotinha que vê fantasmas. Diz Naomi. Espere, se você é uma shinigami, qual o seu Bantai? Pergunta Rukia. Puxa faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro. Diz Naomi olhando para o céu. Como assim não se lembra? Pergunta Rukia um pouco exaltada. Bom estou aqui há tanto tempo que nem me lembro. Responde Naomi. HÁ quanto tempo está aqui? Rukia pergunta. Bem deixe me ver, acho que uns 50 anos. Bom sayonara tenho de ir. Diz Naomi. Após falar isso ela simplesmente desaparece. 50 anos? Pergunta Ichigo. Que estranho vou pesquisar na Soul Society. Responde Rukia.

--

No outro dia, Rukia chega para Ichigo e fala:- Não tem nenhum registro de uma shinigami chamada Shizuka Naomi na Soul Society. Como assim? Então como ela pode ser uma shinigami? Pergunta Ichigo. Eu não sei. Responde Rukia.

Nesse dia Naomi também não vai à escola. Chega o fim de semana e Ichigo continua com seu trabalho de shinigami, quando mais uma vez a shinigami Naomi aparece.

Eu procurei por você na Soul Society e não tem nenhum registro sobre Shizuka Naomi, como você explica isso? Pergunta Rukia. Isso é simples de explicar. Você não deveria ter procurado por Shizuka Naomi, mas sim por Yamamoto Naomi. Responde Naomi sem dar muita importância. Yamamoto? (pergunta assustada) Mas esse é o sobre nome do Yamamoto sou-taichou (general). Diz Rukia muito surpresa. Eu sei disso, e me chamo assim porque sou neta dele. Diz Naomi como se não ligasse para o assunto. **Neta?**(muito assustada) Eu não sabia q o sou-taichou tinha uma neta! Mas porque você ta aqui se é neta do sou-taichou? Perguntou Rukia muito surpresa. É uma longa historia, mas para encurtar, eu tentei matar meu avô. Responde Naomi olhando para Rukia como se ficar falando sobre isso fosse doloroso. Matar? Mas por quê? Pergunta Ichigo sem entender nada. Isso é simples Ichigo, Meu noivo Yuchi morreu, porque ele não mandou reforços para acabar com os hollows que haviam atacado a Soul Society. Responde Naomi cabisbaixa. E por isso você veio pra cá? Pergunta Rukia com um poço de pena.

Naomi:- Sim, eu fui banida para cá, fui condenada a viver 200 anos no Mundo Humano. Diz Naomi olhando novamente para o céu.

Até que alguém chega e diz:- Puxa Naomi san sua historia é muito comovente.

E todos dizem:- URAHARA?

Sim eu mesmo. Responde Urahara com um tom sarcástico. Ah, seu filho da... (corre e segura Urahara pela roupa). Diz Naomi com muita raiva. Calma, Naomi san não é para tanto. Diz Urahara.

--

Na loja do Urahara.

Urahara seu desgraçado, como você pode me dar um gigai com defeito? Pergunta Naomi Segurando Urahara pela roupa. Mas qual o defeito dele? Pergunta Urahara. Você sabe muito bem, o problema dele é que quando eu entro nele parece que viro outra pessoa. Mas eu não posso fazer nada. Diz Urahara com sua cara irritante. Ora me de outro Gigai. Diz Naomi quase enforcando Urahara. Não posso. Diz Urahara soltando as mãos de Naomi de seu pescoço. Porque não? Pergunta a pequena um pouco mais calma. É uma grande historia e já está na hora de criança estar na cama. Diz Urahara. **Como assim criança? **Pergunta Naomi enforcandoUrahara novamente. Ah deixa pra lá não vou discutir com você eu vou pra casa. Então Naomi desaparece. Que historia complicada, mas eu queria saber uma coisa quem é Yuchi. Pergunta Ichigo ainda confuso. Pergunte a ela Kurosaki san, só ela pode responder. Diz Urahara.

Então Ichigo e Rukia vão para casa pensando sobre tudo o que ouviram naquela dia.

Continua...

Bem pessoal isso é tudo por enquanto, se tiverem alguma duvida é só deixar um comentário. Beijos Nalu.


	2. Não Entendo

Autora: Olá pessoal, não tenho muita coisa para dizer só que, pra quem ta confuso, o cap

Autora: Olá pessoal, não tenho muita coisa para dizer só que, pra quem ta confuso, o cap. passado se passa entre os episódios 5 e 10 do anime, tenhão uma boa leitura.

() comentários (in) úteis.

comentários um pouco mais úteis

_Pensamentos_

**GRITOS**

-- passagem de tempo

Capitulo2- Não entendo

Naomi:- Ora que saco maldito Urahara, não quis me dar outro gigai, mas que saco.

Naomi vai chateada para casa e não a outra coisa a fazer a não ser usar o gigai.

Naomi:- Mas que saco, eu vou ter que usar essa droga (olhando para o gigai), e eu nem sei como sair dele, pensando bem como eu sai dele?

A pequena entra no gigai e esquece completamente que é uma shinigami e tudo o que aconteceu em quanto estava como uma.

Naomi:- Anh? O que aconteceu? Puxa não lembro de nadinha.

Então sem lembrar de nada a pequena Naomi se senta no sofá, liga a TV e...

- Buahahahahahahaha.

Naomi:- Ah? Mas o que é isso? Que coisa estranha esse programa.

TV:- Não percão na próxima semana o "caça aos fantasmas" estará na cidade de Karakura.

Naomi:- Puxa que legal.

--

Na escola.

Naomi:- Bom dia Orihime chan.

Inoue:- Buahahaha, bom dia Naomi chan.

Naomi:- Hihi ficar fazendo isso parece legal.

Inoue:- É mesmo. Olha o Kurosaki kun

Naomi:- Onde? (olha pros lados assustada).

Inoue vai cumprimentar Ichigo com um bom Buahahaha.

--

Chegou o dia esperado por todos, o dia da apresentação de Don kanonji.

Inoue:- Deixa de ser boba o Kurosaki kun não morde, hihi.

Naomi:- Você tem certeza que ele é bonzinho?

Inoue:- Claro que tenho.

Naomi:- Ta bom.

Inoue empurra Naomi até as duas ficarem em frente a Ichigo e rukia que estavam conversando.

Ichigo:- Inoue? Naomi?

Inoue:- Viu ele é bonzinho, agora vou te deixar aqui com ele, tenho que ficar com a Tatsuki chan, tchauzinho.

Naomi:- Orihime chan espe... O- olá Kurosaki san. (diz isso com a cabeça baixa, e vermelha de vergonha).

Rukia:- Olá Naomi san

Ichigo:- Oi Naomi.

Naomi:- De... Desculpa tenho que ir. ( a pequena menina sai correndo).

Ichigo e Rukia continuam conversando sobre o suposto espírito que poderia haver ali. Quando um grito alerta Ichigo e Rukia. Mas Ichigo e Rukia não são os únicos a ouvir.

Karin:- Sabia que não devia ter vindo.

Tatsuki:- Essa voz?

Inoue:- Eu imaginei... A tatsuki também?

Naomi:- O que foi isso?

Quando a pequena olha para saber de onde veio o grito...

Naomi:- que coisa enorme é essa? Ele parece estar sofrendo.

É quando Don Kanonji aparece e cutuca o buraco do Demihollow. E obviamente Ichigo tenta para-lo, para que o demihollow não vire um hollow, porém é impedido pelos seguranças, Rukia tenta ajudar mas também é impedida, mas isso não é problema pois Urahara aparece e ajuda Ichigo a sair de seu corpo, que imediatamente vai impedir Don Kanonji. Porém distante dali a pequena Naomi observa que ichigo se transformou em shinigami.

--

Naomi:- Puxa aquele era mesmo o Kurosaki san? Quando o vejo daquele jeito sinto algo estranho. E o que será que é aquela roupa preta e aquela espada? Não sei de nada agora eu só quero dormir.

Na manhã seguinte.

-pipipipipi...

Naomi:- hã, mas o que? (acabando de acordar) Puxa de novo esse maldito celular apitando, espera que horas são? (olha o relógio), nossa já são meio – dia, eu dormi tanto assim puxa nem vai dar pra ir a escola.

-Triiiiim.

Naomi:- Puxa agora é o telefone. (atende ao telefone), Alo quem é?

- É a Orihime, boa tarde Naomi chan.

Naomi:- oi Orihime chan, o que foi?

Inoue:- Nada, é que fiquei preocupada por que você faltou a escola de novo também.

Naomi:- Hã? Espera que dia é hoje(olha o calendário). AAHHH eu dormi tanto assim?

Inoue:- É o que parece.

Naomi:- puxa obrigada Orihime chan mas agora tenho que desligar, tchau.

Inoue:- Tchau.

Naomi:- Puxa que saco esse celular não para de apitar. Hã parou de apitar, que saco tem sido essa apitação a semana toda.

--

Na escola.

Os resultados das provas saíram e Ichigo ficou em décimo oitavo lugar, Keigo, Mizuiro e Ichigo estão discutindo que Ichigo tirou boa nota. E é quando Naomi se aproxima para tentar falar com Ichigo, mas o escuta falando de suas dificuldades por causa de sua aparência.

Naomi:- Puxa não pensei que o Kurosaki san sofresse tanto por isso, pensando bem nós de certo modo somos parecidos, eu também sofro com a cor do meu cabelo.

Inoue:- O que disse Naomi chan?

Naomi:- Hã, nada Orihime chan.

Inoue:- Naomi chan o seu celular ta tocando.

Naomi:- Mas que chato de novo, acho que vou lá fora ver o que é. Tchau.

Inoue:- Tchau

Então a pequena vê Ichigo e Rukia e intrigada resolve tomar coragem e segui-los, daí ela vê Ichigo como shinigami, escondida ela fica ouvindo a conversa de Rukia e Ichigo, quando seu celular apita de novo.

Naomi:- puxa que saco de novo?

-Um novo hollow apareceu

Naomi:- Que? Hollow? Mas esse não é o Ishida san?

Rukia:- Es... Está aqui.

Ichigo:- Onde?

Ishida:- Para lá. Você não tem tanto conhecimento, e ainda se acha um shinigami?

Naomi:- Shinigami?

Então Ishida cria um arco e flechas espirituais e mata o hollow.

Naomi:- Mas que cruel (assustada), matou sem piedade nenhuma, o que será esse cara?

Continua...


	3. Me sinto estranha

Autora: Oi povo num tem muito que falar, mas espero que gostem, ao fim desse cap vai ter uma surpresa

Autora: Oi povo num tem muito que falar, mas espero que gostem, ao fim desse cap vai ter uma surpresa.

() comentários (in) úteis.

Comentários um pouco mais úteis

_Pensamentos_

**GRITOS**

-- passagem de tempo

# sonhos ou flashbacks #

Capitulo3- Me sinto estranha.

A pequena Naomi está dormindo e sonhando: # esta de noite e Naomi está na beira de um rio...

Naomi:- Não cuidado...# Então ela desperta chorando.

Naomi:- mas o que é esse sonho? Eu não sei, mas me sinto estranha.

--

A aula já acabou e todos estão voltando para casa.

Naomi:- _puxa esse dia foi estranho, eu não me senti muito bem._

Mas o irritante apitar do celular atrapalha os pensamentos de Naomi.

Naomi:- mas que saco de novo esse celular, espera parou, não ta apitando de novo, não parou._ Mas que coisa irritante._ Puxa ta apitando de novo espera ta apitando mais que o normal, e dessa vez não é só um pontinho na tela são vários.

Então a pequena olha para o céu e vê uma coisa muito esquisita, ela sai correndo, pois não faz a mínima idéia do que poderia der aquilo, mas alguma coisa dizia para ela correr.

--

A pequena continua correndo, quando der repente um hollow apareceu e atacou Naomi, mas nesse momento ela consegue sair de seu gigai.

Naomi:- **Seu hollow desgraçado, Como ousa me atacar? Moreee.**

Ela corta o hollow com sua zampakutou.

Naomi:- Ora, mas que merda ta acontecendo, Só pode ser obra daquele moleque desgraçado. **Pode esperar que o castigo vem a cavalo, Kurosaki Ichigo.**

Naomi as correndo e matando todos os hollows que vê pela frente até que der repente ela vê um certo shinigami de cabelos laranjas.

Naomi:- Ichigo? Seu...** Moleque imbecil o que você acha que ta fazendo?**

Ichigo:- **Eu não to fazendo nada, louca!**

Naomi:- **O que? Você me chamou de louca? Seu imbecil eu to falando desse bando de hollow, só pode ser culpa sua, imbecil do jeito que é deve ter atraído todos esses hollows por que não sabe esconder sua reiatsu. **

Ichigo:- **O que? Sua... Não fui eu que fiz isso foi o Ishida.**

Naomi:- O que? O Ishida? Ah sabia que não devia confiar nesse maldito quincy.

Os dois começam a correr, Naomi estava furiosa e a única coisa que pode dizer foi...

Naomi:- Maldito quincy, quando o encontrar vou socá-lo tanto que... _Seu maldito se alguém se machucar você vai ver só._

Então os dois continuam a correr, quando finalmente encontram Ishida.

Naomi:- Ah maldito.

Ichigo:- não faça nada deixa que eu cuido dele.

Então Ichigo começa a falar com Ishida mas antes, ele começa a discutir com Kon e Rukia e para pará-los Ishida lança uma flecha, Ichigo então presta a atenção e pergunta a Ishida quanto hollows ele matou mas antes de Ishida responder Kon interfere.

Kon:- Ei, olha Ichigo!

Ichigo:- O que é aquilo?

Kon:- As rachaduras no céu... Estão se reunindo num único ponto!

Ichigo:- Quê...

Ishida:- Espere, receio que isso não seja tudo... Olhe cuidadosamente!

Então todos olham para o céu.

Ishida:- Os hollow estão... Se dirigindo bem àquele ponto!

Naomi:- Mas o que é isso? Só pode ser culpa sua Ishida (apontando) se não tivesse desafia do Ichigo isso nunca teria acontecido.

Ishida:- Como eu ia saber que algo assim aconteceria.

Naomi:- seu imbecil era só não fazer isso.

Ishida começa a atacar os hollows e Ichigo tenta pará-lo, e então Ishida o desafia, e ataca os hollows.

Mas Ishida fala uma coisa que intriga Ichigo, ela fala que é o ultimo quincy, e então Rukia explica que a 200 anos os shinigamis mataram os quincy para manter o equilíbrio e impedir que o mundo fosse destruído. Ichigo então entende o que Ishida sente e vai falar com ele. Porém Ishida explica que não está nem ai para o ocorrido de 200 anos atrás ele diz que luta por seu sensei que morreu lutando com hollows e que odeia shinigamis porque eles não o ajudaram. Ichigo entende o que Ishida fala, mas reclama que sua historia foi grande demais e que se o desejo de seu sensei era que quincy e shinigamis lutassem junto era isso o que eles deveriam fazer.

Naomi:- Puxa então foi isso o que aconteceu me sinto mal por ter achado que o Ishida kun era mau.

Mas não é tudo Ishida se recusa a lutar com Ichigo e então Ichigo diz seus verdadeiros motivos.

Ichigo:- Minha mãe foi morta por hollows. Eu quero derrotar os hollows por esse motivo? Se você perguntar isso a resposta é positiva. Mas não é só isso. Como isso se chama? Eu... Não quero que isso aconteça com outras pessoas.

Naomi:- A mãe do Ichigo? # Naomi chan (voz feminina) #. Não pode ser, (Poe a mão na cabeça) _ai minha cabeça por que ta doendo? A culpa foi minha_ (começa a chorar e cai no chão).

Ichigo e Ishida começam a lutar juntos e Urahara a parece para ajudar, Mas der repente Uma coisa terrível aparece, um...

Naomi:- Menos?! Não pode ser.

Urahara:- Não faça nada, fique quieta e observe.

Naomi:- **Observar, mas se eu não ajudar o Ichigo pode morrer.**

Urahara:- E por que está preocupada?

Naomi não entende, por que ela estava sentindo aquela incrível vontade de ajudar, mas fica observando, quando Ichigo (retardadamente) corre para atacar o menos.

Naomi:- **Seu Imbecil se fizer isso de novo vai morrer**

Porem Ichigo não ouve o que Naomi diz, quando Ishida toca na zampakutou de Ichigo e seu arco fica incrivelmente grande. Mesmo Ishida bolando um plano Ichigo resolve atacar o menos sozinho, então o menos lança um cero.

Naomi:-** Ichigo chan... **_Espera por que eu falei Ichigo chan? Que dor é essa no meu coração? Que vontade é essa de proteger o Ichigo?_

Sem entender o que sente Naomi Fica observando a incrível reiatsu de Ichigo ao cortar o menos. Ichigo pronuncia sua vitória e logo depois cai no chão, e sua reiatsu começa a ficar fora de controle, e Ishida tenta gastar toda essa reiatsu lançando flechas espirituais.

Naomi:- Meu deus o que é isso? Eu preciso ajudar (se levanta).

Naomi corre em direção a Ichigo, os olhos da pequena garota por algum motivo está cheio de lagrimas.

Naomi:- **Ichigo você esta bem? Ichigo?**

Ichigo:- Naomi? Por que está tão preocupada comigo. Não era você que me achava um imbecil?

Naomi:- Seu Idiota, eu me preocupei sim, (cabisbaixa) mas isso foi um erro.

A pequena sai correndo e chorando, deixando Ichigo sem entender nada, e passa por Urahara.

Urahara:- _Por que ela esta chorando? Será que se apaixonou novamente?_

--

No lago (onde a mãe de Ichigo morreu)

Naomi esta senta da a beira do lago agachada chorando.

Naomi:- Me desculpe, eu não consegui cumprir minha promessa. Não consigo proteger ninguém, sou uma inútil, mas será que algum dia você me perdoa?

Alguém para em frente à Naomi e diz:

- tenho certeza que ele te perdoa.

Naomi:- Ishin?

Ishin:- pare de chorar e vamos pra casa.

Continua...

Puxa o cap3 foi difícil de escrever, mas espero que tenham gostado, e como eu disse tinha uma surpresa, Naomi conhece Ishin o pai de Ichigo. Bom obrigada por lerem e até o próximo cap. E não esqueçam de deixar review .


End file.
